Save Me
by Sakucherryblossoms
Summary: A girl is left an empty shell after her boyfriend commits suicide. She is left alone in the world, and all she really needs is someone to save her. Who will rescue her from her life? and even worse, herself? SakuraXxDeidara
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here's a new story I've been wanting to start for a while. I know I have so many other stories to update, but when an idea just hits you you gotta run with it.

This is going to be a tad bit depressing... sorry about that guys.

Sakura, a mute at school has been through many struggles in her short 17 years of life. Her father and mother were abusive so she left them, and ran away from home. Living in a few parks, Sakura met the boy of her dreams; Gaara. He took her home, and they fell in love. His life was just as troubled as hers, but they agreed that they would end their lives together... This is what happens after one of them commits suicide and leaves the other one behind. Who will come and rescue this poor girl, and give her a chance at living again?

I know who I'm going to pair Sakura with... it's DEIDARA! I know I have never wrote a DeixSaku before, but i read a really cute story, and I just can't help myself.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Have you ever thought about how easy it would be to do it? To end your life?

Just a slash of the wrists...

A trigger to pull...

A turn of a steering wheel...

A rope to hang...

A drop of poison to drink...

I've thought about this every day. Well at least every day since _he _died.

Since _he_ killed himself. Since _he _took the cowardly way out, and shot himself.

Yes, the never popular insomniac Gaara Sabaku killed himself... leaving me behind.

We said we would do it together... kill ourselves out of love, and never be apart...

He left me behind in this god forsaken world... utterly alone.

Yes I was once popular, and once had friends, but they no longer cared. I no longer fitted to their groups silly little standards. And Gaara had taught me never to conform to their rules...

Oh Gaara... I can't do this alone... I can't do it.

You were the one who kept me strong... the one who kept me together...

I don't have enough courage to do it myself... to leave this world.

... I need help, please Gaara... I need help... any help... please


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two! I know this is a sad subject to talk about guys... I mean suicide is nothing to joke about. I just felt that I needed to write a more serious fic; hope you guys don't mind.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

---Sakura's Point of View---

I sat in the back of the classroom; that's where I always sat. Where _we _use to sit, but it's just me now. My ear phones are placed delicately into my ears so only I can hear the music. Sad, emotionless music that I always enjoy; it helps to pass the time.

Glancing up at my teacher, he seems to be ignoring me like everyone else in the class. 'This is a natural occurrence,' I mutter darkly in my brain.

Moving my eyes to the girls group, I noticed they seemed excited about something. 'Probably a new student,' I say in my head; my voice is indifferent.

That is one of the things _he_ taught me; never show my emotions. It is a weakness, and only makes you an easy target.

I glanced back down to my lap as I sensed the door begin to open. I knew someone new was coming into the class, and I didn't want them to notice me. Lightly fiddling with my ipod in my hands I skipped to the next song, completely zoning out.

I heard the teacher introduce the new student through my headphones; nothing will drown out his loud voice. Sighing, I moved my hands to my sketch book, and began caressing the cover.

This was _his _goodbye present for me. Opening the first few pages I passed by elaborate drawings before I found a new fresh page. I took out my pencil, and it began to move mechanically against the paper.

I sensed something moving to my right, but I didn't look up. I already knew the teacher would have the new student sit by me; there were no other empty desks.

I felt the person's intense gaze on me, and then on to my artwork. I quickly slammed the sketch book shut, and placed it carefully back in my bag.

No one gets to see my artwork; no one. I felt bored with the song on my ipod again, so I skipped to the next one. I sighed in what seems to be contentment.

Sensing the bell was about to ring, I stood up with my bag swung loosely over my shoulder. I knew I was interrupting the end of class, but I didn't care. The teacher gave me a glare, but I just keep walking silently toward the door. Once I reached the knob, the bell rang and I exited the class.

'What a useless first hour,' I commented in my mind. It seemed like there was someone following me, but I no longer cared. I had free period, and began walking to my favorite spot.

Walking up the stairs to roof, I passed by a small window. Looking into it, I was able to see my reflection.

A black haired girl, with emerald eyes surrounded by black eyeliner. I wore a black corseted top, and short black skirt. I sighed; this is how I appeared on the outside to the other students. An emotional mess. Ha, I was no longer emotional, but now emotionless.

Reaching the top of the stairs I began walking on the roof. There were clouds in the sky, and it was raining lightly. I smiled. I loved the rain.

I sat down on the edge of the roof; a railing was placed around the edge to make sure no one would fall. I almost laughed at the irony.

They placed a railing on the roof, but someone was still able to use a gun to kill themselves up there. Safe in different ways I guess.

Sensing someone was behind me, I paused my ipod, and took my ear phones out. I turned around to see Sasuke; the one who had pushed Gaara into killing himself. He had an evil smirk on his face.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Sakura," Sasuke's voice sounded so gross. I think he tried to make it sound suave, but it definitely was not.

I ignored him, as I put one of my headphones back in my ears. Hitting play I was able to listen to the sweet sound of music again.

I knew Sasuke was getting angry behind him; he always hated being ignored. "What the hell Sakura! Why aren't you listening to me! Talk to me!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed my forearm. I just ignored him as he began to squeeze harder.

"Let her go!" We both heard from the doorway of the roof. We both looked over to see....

---Deidara's point of view---

I stood outside the classroom door. I hated having to come to a new school, but I knew it was for the best. Mist High was not the place one would want to go to high school, if you know what I mean.

Drugs, guns, and sex. That was what was happening in the hallway; it was disgusting. I moved to Konoha to get my head clean, and get away from those bad influences.

Tapping my foot lightly I heard the bell ring. Glancing at the clock I knew I still had to wait a couple more minutes until the teacher introduced me.

I took out my schedule and sighed. At least I had free period after this. Grabbing my ipod I placed an earphone in my ear, and listened to the soft melody of the music. I soon got lost, and was startled when the teacher told me it was time to enter the classroom.

Gulping down my nerves I walked into the classroom. My eyes drifted over all of my new fellow students, and mentally sighed. 'This is going to be just like my last school,' I stated to myself in my brain.

Standing in front of the rest of the students I spoke. "My name is Deidara. It's a pleasure to be in your class," I said as politely as possible. I had practiced this many times on the drive to school, and I thought it sounded pretty authentic.

The teacher welcomed me; he seemed too loud if you ask me. He pointed to the only seat left open, and I slowly walked over there. Sitting down, I turned toward my table partner.

I was very surprised. I hadn't seen her as I entered. It seemed as though she liked it that way though; to be invisible. I watched her face, until I realized she was drawing.

My curiosity got the best of me as I glanced down the the paper; I almost gasped. A dark forest was in the works on her paper; it was so very realistic.

She must have felt me watching her because she slammed her sketch book cover shut, and put it away. I saw she was listening to music, and was curious again to what she was listening to.

She just sat staring at her ipod, until she abruptly stood up, and grabbed her bag. She walked silently to the exit even while the teacher was glaring at her the entire time.

Once she reached the door knob the bell rang, and she exited the class. I grabbed my bag, and swiftly left the classroom. Seeing her walk by herself, I started to feel bad for her. 'Didn't she have any friends?' I asked myself quietly as I followed her.

She turned, and began walking up the stairs. I watched her look at herself in the window from the bottom of the stairs; she seemed to emit a sad aura. About to take a step towards where ever she was going, I was stopped by black haired teenager.

"I wouldn't mess with Sakura," he said darkly. "Her boyfriend just killed himself a few weeks back. I'll go see if she's okay."

So her name was Sakura? That didn't really seem to fit. And her boyfriend just killed himself? No wonder she seemed so sad.

I watched the boy walk up the stairs until he opened the doors to what seemed like the roof. I didn't have a good feeling about the guy, so I followed him.

I just waited at the roof door while I saw him talk to her.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Sakura," the guy said. Did he really think he sounded smooth? I had to snort quietly.

I almost snorted again when she ignored him, and but her headphones back in her ears. Was she trying to make him angry? Probably, it was funny to see.

All of a sudden, the dark haired teen grabbed Sakura and yelled angrily,"What the hell Sakura! Why aren't you listening to me! Talk to me!"

She kept ignoring him, but that only made him squeeze harder. I had to do something. "Let her go!" I yelled as I made my presence known to the both of them. Sakura seemed confused; it was probably because she hadn't seen me in our first class. The teen just seemed more angry.

He shoved Sakura to the ground, and turned to glare at me. "I wasn't going to do anything," he stated as he walked passed me, and through the roof doors.

I quickly walk over to Sakura, and offer my hand to help her up.

---Sakura's point of view---

We both looked over to see a long blonde haired boy. He seemed angry at Sasuke for some reason, was it because he was hurting me? Why did he care?

Sasuke let go of my arm, but then shoved me to the ground. "I wasn't going to do anything," Sasuke stated as he passed the blonde haired boy.

The blonde quickly made his way towards me, and offered his hand to help me up. "Thank you," I muttered quietly while he helped me stand.

"It's no problem at all," he said with an easy smile. "My names Deidara, and I'm new here. Nice to meet ya."

Deidara stuck out his hand for me to shake. I took it hesitantly and shook it. "Sakura," I said lightly. I grabbed my bag from the ground, and started heading towards the roof door.

He walked behind me the whole way, and opened the door for me as we walked through. I just nodded my head as I passed through; he kept on smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to update everyone. I really got into one of my other stories _GenmaSensei. _I know, there shouldn't be any excuses, but I really am sorry.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

sorry if there are any grammar mistakes!

* * *

---Sakura's Point of View---

I walked into the cafeteria with my head down; if I kept my head down I wouldn't get into any confrontations; I wouldn't be forced into taking the blame for someone else's crime. Even though my music rang loudly in my ears, I was still forced to hear the bell ring to signal lunch had finally began.

I walked cautiously over to my table eying the people carefully that sat there. "What the fuck are you looking at?!" The only girl of the group sneered in my direction. I just shook my head; she was definitely not worth getting into trouble for.

I suddenly shifted uncomfortably feeling weighed down by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see red; red hair... but brown eyes. "I don't think you should be so mean to Sakura-Chan, Konan," the red head spoke as he pulled me back to my table.

"Sasori stop trying to be nice to that bitch!" The blue haired girl, Konan muttered. "She's not even worth the effort."

Sasori sighed, and pulled me down to sit next to him. He absently placed a hand around my waist, and that caused me to stiffen. Sasori's eye brow rose, and he smirked. "You don't feel comfortable with me touching you, do you Sakura-Chan?" The red head asked playfully. "Maybe it's because my brother-"

I had heard enough. Swiftly dodging Sasori's arm, I stood up, and walked to the cafeteria door. Without even glancing back I exited, but I knew he'd follow me... he always did.

"Sakura!" He called after me. I ignored him as I slipped down another hallway. Grabbing my ipod I turned it up full blast, and sighed as I rested my back against a wall.

I really did not like seeing Sasori; he was one of the main causes of Gaara's pain... when Gaara was still alive. They were twins, but Sasori was the first born first causing their father to love him more. I didn't understand Sasori and Gaara both had older siblings; Temari being the oldest, but Kankuro was the oldest male.

A hand roughly grabbed my shoulder, and brought me out of my musing about the past. I flinched. Opening my eyes I was met with a sea of brown. He yanked my ear phones out of my ears and glared at me. "When I want you to stop you stop," Sasori voice sounded commanding. He let one of his hands slide up to grab a lock of my hair.

He smirked at me. "I think it will actually turn back to pink soon," Sasori said while leaning closer. "For that I am grateful, you'll actually look like the beautiful girl you once were."

Sasori knew flattery would get him no where with me; he knew yet he still persisted. His mouth moved to the side of my ear, and he whispered into it lightly. "You know that's why I decided we would sit at your table; you look so lonely all the time Sakura-Chan," Sasori's voice almost made me cringe. "You should really be moving on Sakura, with me."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. Move on after Gaara...with him? I knew he could see the glare on my face, but he chose to ignore it. Grabbing me by the wrist, he dragged me back to the cafeteria.

"What's going on Sasori?" A blue haired boy asked when Sasori pushed me into a seat at the table. Sasori took the seat next to me and shook his head.

"Nothing Kisame," Sasori's voice was menacing. He sent a silent glare over the group, and then nodded his head towards me. "I hope you all know my girlfriend, Sakura Haruno."

I flinched when he said that word, _girlfriend._ Sasori's eyes were waiting for my body's reaction, and he smirked when he got it. He placed his hand on the small of my back, and immediately I stiffened. I did not feel comfortable, but my face gave off no emotion.

I did not want to give him the satisfaction of reacting, so I placed my headphones in one of my ears, and I stared in my lap.

"Sasori what the fuck are you talking about?" Konan asked; she was glaring at me again. "She can't be your girlfriend... she's _weird _remember?"

I mentally laughed; even in my mind the action sounded hollow. Weird, I guess it was the best describing word to use for me.

Sasori didn't say anything to my defense, it's not like I expected him to. He didn't really want me for me; he wanted me because I had been able to make Gaara happy. That was an almost unimaginable occurrence until the family met me.

Sasori's mouth moved towards my ear again, I stiffened. "You're coming to dinner tonight at my house," Sasori's voice commanded. "Wear something nice and I want-"

A noise brought stopped Sasori's second thought. "Everyone," it was a new person. A new person I knew all too well; Tobi. I instantly turned my eyes downward; I didn't need to draw more attention. "This is Deidara; he'll be hanging out with up from now on."

I almost glanced up when I heard Deidara's name, but I didn't. He didn't seem like he'd be type of person to hang out with Sasori's group... Sasori's gang. It wasn't my place, though, so I sat staring at my lap again.

---Deidara's Point of View---

I sighed as I watched Sakura glide down the hallways with ease; for being somewhat invisible she could easily escape the crowds. I smiled when I saw her go to her locker; it was a few away from mine.

I walked up to her and my smile widened. "So what do you have next, Sakura?" I asked her. She glanced up and nodded to her sketch book. "Art then? Me too. Do you mind if I walk with you? I don't really know my way around the school yet."

She just nodded her head, and I sighed. It was kind of like having a one-sided conversation with yourself. The only time I had heard her voice had been when she said her name. Her voice sounded scratchy, and barely used. I held a great amount of pity towards her.

She walked a little bit slower, knowing I was beside her. I noticed her ipod was still on and she had her earphones in. I wondered what she listened to, probably something sad and dark. It's not like I didn't like listening to that either, though. It helped me calm down when I needed it.

Taking a look once we had finally stopped at a classroom door, Sakura nodded her head towards it, and then walked inside. I waited a few seconds before following after her, and glanced around the room.

The room was massive, and instead of individualized desks students sat in large round tables. I smiled when I saw that the only open seat was next to Sakura again; maybe I could try to make her smile again, or at least make her talk more.

I sighed as I walked up to the teacher, and told her I was new. The teacher seemed nice enough, and allowed me to go to my seat without having me introduce myself. I sat down next to Sakura seeing she was already too engulfed in her art work to even notice I was there.

I looked at the rest of my classmates. They seemed to be alright; everyone was just sticking to themselves. I sighed as I stood, and went to grab some clay; that was my favorite material for art, that and my guitar. I accidentally stumbled into someone causing myself and the other person to fall.

"I apologize," I stated smoothly in my 'proper polite' tone. "I was not paying attention to where I was going, forgive me."

"Nah, it's alright. Everyone says I have to pay better attention anyways. Pein-sama says I'm always lost in the clouds," the black haired boy said. He was well built, and surprisingly almost taller than me. He wore a swirly orange mask on the back of his head. "Names Tobi, nice to meet ya!"

"I'm Deidara," I said with a smile. Tobi seemed nice enough; his mask may make him a little weird, but then I noticed it was hand made. "Did you make that mask yourself Tobi?"

"Yeah!" Tobi said excitedly while showing me his mask. I smiled and he glanced over to where I was sitting; his cheerfulness immediately turned into sorrow. "So you're sitting with Sakura-Chan, huh?"

I nodded. He sighed. "I feel so bad for her sometimes; I mean it's like everyone is out to get her." Tobi said with a sad smile. "She use to be one of my best friends; ya know? It's just the way everyone treats her, she doesn't even stick up for herself."

I looked at Tobi who seemed to be deep in thought. His eyes seemed to refocus back on me after a minute. "Do you think you can watch her when I can't?" Tobi asked. "I try to protect her best I can, but Sasori-senpai doesn't really want me hanging around Sakura."

I glanced over at the pink haired girl. "I'll try," I said with a small smile. Maybe I could help her; hopefully I could help her. She sure seemed like she needed it. I smiled brightly back at Tobi, and grabbed a handful of clay.

"You want to sit with me at lunch Deidara?" Tobi asked as I was starting to walk over to my seat.

"Sure Tobi," I said with a smile.

"Great! I'll let you meet all of my friend, and hopefully you can be in our group! That would be really fun! You're really fun!" I sighed as I waved to Tobi before walking back to my table. He was a little weird, but he seemed like a nice enough guy.

Sitting back down, I started to mold things with my clay. A tiny bird came easiest as I molded it's wings, and then it's beak. Glancing back over to Sakura I smiled. Her face was peaceful instead of emotionless; it made me a little happy.

I almost jumped when the bell rang. Sakura didn't seem to care as she kept on drawing. I was going to wait for her, but I saw Tobi waving at me so I left instead.

I sighed as Tobi guided me through the hallways. "Lunch, finally," I muttered. Tobi smiled when he heard me.

"You're going to love the lunches here Deidara-senpai," Tobi said with a large grin. "The food is so good! They also serve cookies, and if Tobi is a good boy, the lunch ladies gives me an extra cookie!"

I just realized what Tobi reminded me of; a small hyperactive child. I smiled; I remembered someone from Mist that reminded me of him, one of my old friends.

Once we entered the cafeteria Tobi dragged me to one of the lines. We were almost in the front of the line so we got our food quickly, and Tobi glanced around the cafeteria. "Crap," Tobi muttered as he nodded for me to follow.

"What's wrong?" I asked. From the very little time I had known Tobi, he pretty much always seemed to be happy; unless it had to do something with Sakura. She was just a depressing subject all together.

I followed Tobi obediently even though he ignored my question. I glanced at the table we were headed to, and found a red head that seemed to be whispering something to Sakura; she didn't look so comfortable.

"Everyone," Tobi's voice was back to it's cheery self, but it seemed a little off to me. I glanced over to Sakura, and saw her looking down in her lap; she really couldn't stand up for herself could she? "This is Deidara; he'll be hanging out with up from now on."

The group seemed to acknowledge me, and some even managed a smile. "I am Sasori," the red head spoke while nodding his head. He put on a smirk as he looked at Sakura. "And this is Sakura; my girlfriend."

I saw Sakura flinch at the word girlfriend. Wait... girlfriend? Since when did she have a boyfriend? I thought her boyfriend committed-

"Girlfriend?" Tobi's voice sounded a little skeptical. "Since when has Sakura-Chan been your girlfriend, Sasori-senpai?"

Sasori just glared at Tobi, and Tobi sat down across the table from Sasori. That left me the open spoke across from Sakura. I sat down quickly, and turned my eyes towards hers.

She didn't even look up at me; had she eaten yet? I looked to the brown bag lunch that sat in front of her untouched; I guess that answered my question. I sighed as I slowly passed Sakura my extra cookie I had gotten for getting lunch with Tobi.

She looked up slowly before taking the cookie from my hands. With a small, very small smile she said, "Thank you."

I smiled widely. I had gotten her to smile, and speak. She really did need to smile more. I looked into her eyes, and they were sparkling, even if just a little bit. I guess it was true what people said about girls and chocolate cookies...

---Sakura's Point of View---

My head was still looking at my lap as I heard Sasori introduce himself to Deidara. I flinched; he had to keep using that word. I tried to pay attention to the soothing words coming from my music player, but Tobi's voice brought me out of my daze.

"Girlfriend?" He asked sounding a little skeptical. "Since when has Sakura-Chan been your girlfriend Sasori-senpai?"

I miss Tobi... I really do, but he doesn't understand the loneliness I feel; I have to live through it on my own. I sighed quietly as I looked at my sack lunch; I was never hungry anymore. Most girls would think that would be a blessing, but it was not. I use to eat food all the time loving the taste of all of it.

Love... what a silly word. That word only causes loneliness and pain, no one can understand. I glance up as Deidara is trying to get my attention. He passes me a chocolate chip cookie with a smile.

I take it from him slowly; I hadn't had chocolate in so long. I felt a very small smile tug at my lips as I looked him in the eyes. "Thank you," my voice was quiet and a bit hoarse.

His smile seemed to widen at seeing mine.... Maybe he does understand the loneliness...


	4. Chapter 4

I really like where this story is going; here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

---Sakura's Point of View---

I watched time whined down as the clock ticked closer to three o'clock. It really wouldn't be a relief; I had no where to go after this. My parents had stopped trying to understand me the day I turned thirteen. They stopped noticing my existence the next year, and started beating me within the next few months. They probably hadn't even known I left a few months ago. Maybe they did, and were missing their old punching bag; I'd have to stop by and see.

I switched the song on my ipod as I glanced at my lap. School would be over in a minute or two, but that didn't matter. Hearing the sweet melody of song filling my ears nothing else seemed to matter.

The bell interrupted my musings, and I glanced around the classroom; the students and the teacher were already piling out the door. The teacher didn't even wait for me to get up; he turned off the light and locked the door.

He knew I wouldn't do anything to his precious classroom or maybe he didn't even notice me still in my seat; yet again it didn't matter.

I grabbed my bag and silently left the classroom. I stiffly wondered what would happen if I did not go to Sasori's tonight; I wouldn't get to eat dinner and he'd be mad at me.

I walked to my locker to get my sketch book, and then left the school. I don't even know why I go to school anymore; it's like I'm not even there anyway. Teachers forget to collect my homework and they give me zeros; it wouldn't matter if I didn't show. It was almost like I wasn't even there anyway.

I took my usual route going by the sports fields before leaving. The only things going on were lacrosse and football practice; neither amused me so I kept on walking. Passing the lacrosse field though, I was greeted with a lacrosse ball to the face.

Flinching mildly in pain I chuck the ball back towards the laughing males. "So sorry," one of them calls. I ignore it; head down, music up.

I sighed as a cool wind blew my hair around my face. I enjoyed the wind almost as much as I did the rain. The rain had lightened up since this morning, but it was still dripping lightly on my face. What a beautiful day... cloudy, windy, and rainy; magnificent.

I closed my eyes but was soon brought out of my thoughts by someone's hand resting on my shoulder; I flinched.

My earphones were taken out and I opened my eyes to see Deidara. "Are you alright?" He asked softly. I nodded my head and moved to leave, but he held tight. "I'll walk you home just to make sure. Where do you live?"

I shook my head and started walking backwards. Didn't he get that I didn't want him around? "You know I could just follow you," Deidara's voice spoke. "I'd follow you until you got home safely."

I still ignored him; he'd laugh if I said I didn't have a home. He'd tell everyone, and then everyone would laugh at me instead of ignoring me.

I walked backward until I walked into a tree; or at least what I thought was a tree. "Sakura-Chan," I almost flinched; almost. "Please let Deidara and me help you; we just want to help."

Tobi... I wish you could help me. Sighing I got out of his grasp and sprinted away from the two boys. I raced into the forest that surrounded the school and hid. I was good at hiding; it was one of the only things I was good at.

I heard a twig snap about a meter away from my spot and I froze. I began to hear Deidara's and Tobi's conversation.

"We should have never confronted her," Deidara stated. I could almost picture the frown that was marring his beautiful features.

"I thought if you were with me she wouldn't do this," Tobi said with a sigh. "I know she has no place to go; I went to her house a few weeks ago... her parents didn't even know she wasn't there anymore..."

I waited for them to laugh; to start cursing me and blaming me for their problems, but they never did. "I mean I just hope she's okay," Deidara's soft voice spoke up. "How safe can it be for someone living on the street?"

He was worried about my safety; why? I didn't know him well enough, he was just the new kid... he needed to understand how things ran around Konoha High.

"Everyone just ignores me," I spoke up just loud enough for them to hear. "Why can't you do that too?"

I saw Deidara's face turn to a smile once he saw me. "How could I ignore you when you're so sad?" Deidara asked me as he walked closer. I stood frozen in my place as Deidara stepped closer and closer. He soon kneeled next to me and brought me into a large embrace. "Everyone needs someone to look after them; I guess I'm just that person for you."

---Deidara's Point of View---

I almost laughed once I saw everyone scrambling to get to the exits. School was over and now I had lacrosse practice. Tobi had invited me to join after lunch; I just nodded going along with what he said.

I couldn't stop thinking about Sakura, and the smile she gave me during lunch. She really was breathtaking... it was simply a mystery to me why everyone chose to ignore her.

I changed quickly and waited for Tobi outside of the locker room. I guess not everyone ignored her though; Sasori and Tobi didn't. Tobi seemed to do it out of a brotherly-sisterly bond the two might have shared in the past, but Sasori was a whole different story.

It was like he didn't even care about her; he didn't care for her feelings. I hated him; I had known him only a day and I hated him. How could he treat her like she was a toy? She wasn't a toy... she was lost, and needed some guidance.

I grinned as Tobi walked out of the door. "Let's go!" Tobi said with a large smile; I liked Tobi. He was nice, and didn't seem to want to hurt anyone. He deserved better friends than he had.

I wondered how my friends were doing. were they still surviving at Mist High without me? I had to laugh at the thought. They would be moving here soon, then; I couldn't wait to introduce Naruto to Sakura; he'd love her instantly.

Tobi grabbed two sticks and a ball to start playing catch with. We heard some whispering behind us and I became curious. Turning around, I saw Sakura walking beside our practice field. I gave Tobi a questioningly look. "Why isn't she on her way home?" I asked him.

Tobi frowned. "I went to her house a few weeks ago to see how she was doing," Tobi began. "But she wasn't there. Her parents- if you cold call them that- let me in her room; it looked like she hadn't been there for a couple of months. I don't know if she really has a home."

"Her parents didn't know she was missing?" My voice sounded skeptical. What kind of parents were they? How could they not know she wasn't living there for almost half a year?

"That wasn't even the worst part," Tobi gulped. "They said if I see her to send her back home; they miss 'their little punching bag;' their words not mine."

"God, that makes me so angry," I said with a growl. I looked back at Sakura and my blood started to boil even more. My teammates had throne their ball at Sakura's face... she didn't even make a noise when it hit her, and all Sakura did was throw it back and walk away.

Tobi and I walked up to the group of boys that were laughing. "That was hilarious!" One of them stated.

"I didn't even see her there until she stopped the ball with her face!" Another one said while trying to control his laughing fit.

I turned my glare on the group of five. "Wow, hitting a girl makes you so cool," I said. "You all must feel pretty proud of yourselves."

"That wasn't a girl," the first boy said. "That was just Haruno."

_Just Haruno... _How could they think of another person like that? I bet they even treated their animals better than they did her.

"Sakura Haruno is a human being," I yelled at the group. My hands turned to fists and I lunged at them; Tobi held me back as he too glared at the group.

"Leave," Tobi said; his voice sounded dark. "Practice is over."

With that said the group of five ran away. I glared as they ran away; they were less human than Sakura any day. Tobi and I both nodded our heads and headed towards Sakura's retreating form.

"Sakura?" I tried to call out. I should have known better though; she had her earphones in. I placed my hand on her shoulder and felt her flinch. I quickly took the earphones out.

"Are you alright?" I asked. I watched her nod her head; her face was already starting to bruise. How could she not stand up for herself and let these kind of things happen? She tried to move away, but I tightened my hold on her shoulder by just a little bit; I saw Tobi move in place behind her. "I'll walk you home just to make sure. Where do you live?"

She shook her head again, and started to walk backwards toward Tobi. Didn't she get that I was just trying to help her? "You know I could just follow you," I said.. "I'd follow you until you got home safely."

She kept walking backwards until she ran into Tobi. "Sakura-Chan," Tobi said. "Please let Deidara and me help you; we just want to help."

Sakura looked straight ahead; was that loneliness I saw in her eyes? I didn't get a good look at it as she ran away towards the forest. Tobi and I immediately followed, but it seemed like we had lost her.

I sighed as I walked around the forest searching for her. She seemed to almost be broken... like a doll no one wanted. Maybe if I found her I could help make her into something everyone wanted; a beautiful girl that smiled all the time.

I turned towards Tobi as our search seemed to be useless. "We should have never confronted her," I stated. I couldn't help but frown at the thought.

"I thought if you were with me she wouldn't do this," Tobi said with a sigh. "I know she has no place to go; I went to her house a few weeks ago... her parents didn't even know she wasn't there anymore..."

I almost let out a tear; this was the second time he told me that. It just proved how lonely and lost she was. "I mean I just hope she's okay," I said softly. "How safe can it be for someone living on the street?"

I couldn't help but worry about her safety. Ever since I had first laid eyes on her I knew she was hurt and needed mending. I couldn't help but care for someone no one else cared for... She reminded me of myself when I was younger.

"Everyone just ignores me," I heard her small hoarse voice speak. "Why can't you do that too?"

I couldn't help but smile once I spotted her. She looked so sad, so lonely, so empty. "How could I ignore you when you're so sad?" I asked her as I walked closer. I couldn't help but smile wider once I noticed she wasn't backing away from me; she waited for me. Once I was close enough I brought my arms around her and hugged her tightly. When was the last time she got a hug like this? "Everyone needs someone to look after them; I guess I'm just that person for you."

I felt her start to hug me back, and I couldn't help but smile softly when I saw the tears fall from her eyes. It was about time; she had given up and now she was ready to be mended.

"Tobi," I called back to my dark haired friend. "I'm going to take Sakura to my house. Do you think you could pick up some clothes from her house?"

Tobi just nodded, kissed Sakura on the forehead and left. I smiled down at Sakura who soon fell asleep in my arms.

---Sakura's Point of View---

I suppressed a groan as I opened my eyes. I had fallen asleep... when? I glanced around around the room when I finally noticed I was in a bed. How many weeks had it been since I slept in one of these?

I stood off the bed slowly and walked towards the door. I noticed it was unlocked and sighed lightly. At least I wasn't being held against my will.

Opening the door slowly my nose was filled with a wonderful aroma. "Go and make sure Sakura is alright!" I heard a voice from a hallway over.

"Okay," another voice said. "Just keep cooking dinner; it smells so good!"

I had to agree the aroma almost caused my mouth to water. I hadn't eaten a good dinner in what seemed like ages. Sighing, I turned towards the voices and walked toward them.

"Sakura-Chan!" Tobi called from his spot at the table. "I was going to go check on you, but Deidara said we were about to eat so I waited."

My mouth almost dropped; there was Deidara. He was smiling while looking me in the eye. "Are you hungry, Sakura?" He asked me quietly. I gave him a small nod, and he pointed over to the table. "You can sit where ever you want."

I smiled very lightly as I sat down; he was being very kind. He must have brought me back to his home after I fell asleep in the forest. I couldn't help it... it was the first time I felt safe in over a month.

"And don't worry about anything Sakura-Chan," Tobi said with a large goofy smile. "You are going to stay here with Deidara and me! I'm quiting Akatsuki to help you get better!"

My smile widened a little bit, not a lot, but it did. "Thank you," I said while looking at the table. "I know I will be a burden-"

"Don't ever say that," Deidara said as he brought the pan of fried rice over. He gave me a light glare. "You are not a burden; you just need someone to take care of you. It just so happens we get to be lucky people who get to care for you."

"Thank you," I said.

"It really is no problem at all," Deidara said with a smile. He sat down in the seat next to me, and across from Tobi. "Now lets eat. I don't think you've had a real meal in a while and I don't want it to go cold."

I nodded my head and dug in; he really was being too kind.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry for the really long wait for the next chapter. It's a lot less depressing than the other chapters, and I've introduced someone new into the story. :) I hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

---Sakura's Point of View---

I sighed slightly as I turned in my bed. For a strange reason, it felt good to say I had a bed again. Glancing cautiously at the alarm clock next to me, I knew I couldn't sleep any longer; I was lucky enough to get the sleep I had already gotten.

I quietly got out of my covers, and went over to the desk that was located in my room. I noticed my backpack was next to it, so I grabbed my sketch book out of my backpack and began to draw.

Drawing scenery came easiest for me... I had never really been that good at drawing people; it had something to do with never really looking someone in the eye before, or at least that's what I thought.

Glancing over at the alarm clock Deidara had placed in my room, I realized Deidara and Tobi would not be up for a while yet. It was only one in the morning; meaning I had surprisingly got two hours of sleep. It was the most I had gotten in a while, considering the short hour or so nap I took before dinner...

Dinner; I flinched when I thought of Sasori's reaction to me not coming to dinner at his house. He would surely be furious; I really didn't want to go to school today.

I heard the doorbell ring, and I was suddenly brought out of my musings, and my curiosity got the better of me. I walked out of my room, and into the hallway. It seemed as though Deidara and Tobi both had not heard the doorbell; either that or they were ignoring it.

I had to smile lightly as I thought about the two; they really were being too kind to me. I was a no body... they shouldn't have to deal with someone like me. I stopped short as I reached the door, a few knocks were heard, and I sighed. I unlocked the door, and opened it slowly.

"Bout damn time, Deidara!" A loud voice yelled. I stared unblinking at the blonde in front of me. "Oh, you're not Deidara... you're KAWAII!!"

I couldn't breath... couldn't move as the blonde haired teen tossed his arms around me, and brought me into a tight hug.

A sound caught my attention from behind me... anything to try and ignore the fact a stranger was hugging me right now...

"What's with all the noise?" I heard Deidara's sleep voice speak. "Tobi, you better not be getting into anything."

"Deidara!" The blonde yelled happily. He still had not let me go, I kept trying to recoil into myself, but the blonde only hugged me tighter. "I didn't know you had such a cute girlfriend!"

I was surprised I didn't flinch... I had flinched when Sasori said I was his girlfriend, but not when this blonde said I was Deidara's girlfriend...

"Naruto!" Deidara's voice spoke quickly. I immediately felt myself being pulled from the other blonde's, Naruto's, grasp. Deidara set me behind him. "Sakura is not my girlfriend.... and she doesn't like to be touched. Please refrain from doing so."

"Sure sure," Naruto muttered as he entered the house; a dark bag was slung over his shoulder. "I'm sorry Sakura-Chan. I just couldn't help it... you're just so dang cute."

I tried to ignore him, but Naruto let a sad puppy dog pout play on his face; I let out a small giggle.

...Wow... I hadn't done that in a while. Even to my ears my laugh sounded strange; at least Naruto and Deidara didn't look at me funny.

His grin widened when he heard my laugh. "You're just even more kawaii, Saku-Chan!" Naruto said. He then glanced toward Deidara. "I really couldn't stand it at Mist without you; the gang couldn't either. We're all enrolling ourselves in your school tomorrow."

I saw Deidara smirk. "And who said you could live with me?" Deidara asked in what seemed to be a sarcastic manner.

Naruto's face turned into one of fake pleading. "Please Deidara!" Naruto spoke mock-desperately. "I need somewhere to stay! I need to stay with you!"

"Now add some dramatic soap opera music in the background, and you have yourself a movie," Deidara spoke out sarcastically.

I couldn't help it... I let out a fit of giggles. I hadn't done so since I was twelve. I laughed until my stomach hurt, and I ended up falling to the floor clutching my stomach.

"...It wasn't that funny," I heard Naruto mutter from above me. I move my eyes to Deidara's face, and I saw the proud, happy look that seemed to gleam off of his eyes when he looked at me.

---Deidara's point of view---

I smiled as I saw Sakura sleeping in her bed; I knew it wouldn't last long, but at least she could trust Tobi and myself enough to sleep with us in the house. I shut her door softly, then walked away from her room. I let out a large yawn and a sigh.

I was tired; it had been a hard day. It was hard trying to deal with Sakura's emotions; all I could do was pity her for having to deal with them everyday.

I stifled another yawn as I passed Tobi's room, he too had fallen asleep practically right after dinner. I smiled though, it didn't matter that I had to do all of the dishes... I was glad to see my two friends so happy.

Friends, I thought sadly. Hopefully my other friends from Mist would be arriving at Konoha soon; knowing Naruto he would probably come in the middle of the night; idiot.

Finally I was greeted with my bedroom door. I didn't even dare glance at my alarm clock; I knew it was too late to even care. I plopped down on my bed, not even bothering to put my covers over my body as I soon fell asleep.

My dreams were filled of pink hair, and lonely emerald eyes. Even in my dreams I seemed to need to help her. My dreams continued until I heard an annoying bell; I tried to ignore it, so I shifted in my sleep slightly, and was blessed again with my dreams of Sakura.

I was once again brought out of my musings by a loud knocking sound, but yet again I tried to ignore it. I heard a distinct voice yell "KAWAII!", and that was the only thing that caused me to jump up from my bed, and walk over to my bedroom door.

I slowly walked out, muttering to myself a few things.

"What's with all the noise?" I spoke tiredly; my guess was that I had only got a forty minutes of sleep. "Tobi, you better not be getting into anything."

"Deidara!" A voice yelled happily. I was brought out of my sleep as I heard my long time friend Naruto's voice. "I didn't know you had such a cute girlfriend!"

That's when I noticed Sakura in Naruto's grasp. She was completely frozen, and an almost pained look appeared on her face.

"Naruto!" I almost yelled at him; he could be so dense sometimes. I immediately pulled Sakura out of Naruto's grip, and set her safely behind me. "Sakura is not my girlfriend.... and she doesn't like to be touched. Please refrain from doing so."

"Sure sure," Naruto muttered as he entered the house. I noticed a bag hanging over his shoulder; this caused me to sigh. "I'm sorry Sakura-Chan. I just couldn't help it... you're just so dang cute."

I felt a tinge of some emotion as Naruto called Sakura cute... jealousy? God, I'm horrible. I was completely shocked when I heard a light feminine giggle, and looked up at first to Naruto's sad puppy dog pout, and then to the small girl behind me.

...Wow... Her laugh was amazing; simply angelic.

Naruto grinned widely; I knew he'd like Sakura just as much as I did. Hopefully he'd be good for her. "You're just even more kawaii, Saku-Chan!" Naruto said. Finally, then he glanced in my direction. "I really couldn't stand it at Mist without you; the gang couldn't either. We're all enrolling ourselves in your school tomorrow."

I had to smirk at that. I knew they'd all come to Konoha sooner or later... "And who said you could live with me?" I asked sarcastically; it was an old game we used to play. Naruto would plead to me, and I would be mock angry... I thought it was hilarious.

Naruto's face turned into one of fake pleading. "Please Deidara!" Naruto spoke mock-desperately. "I need somewhere to stay! I need to stay with you!"

"Now add some dramatic soap opera music in the background, and you have yourself a movie," I said with a large smile. I could help but say that in a sarcastic manner... It probably would have been even funnier if I had said it truthfully, but then something completely unexpected caught my attention...

A light angelic laughter filled the room, Sakura began clutching her sides as she rolled on the floor laughing. I couldn't help but smile softly at her... I only hoped she would continue to come out of her shell once she had met the rest of my friends... I knew she would.

"...It wasn't that funny," I heard Naruto mutter from beside me. I had to stop myself from hitting Naruto once I saw the light, and sparkle in Sakura's eyes. She seemed truly happy; something I assumed she hadn't been in a long while.

"Just shut up Naruto," I said, my smile never wavered. "Grab your stuff; I'll take you to your room."

I waited until Sakura was done laughing; then I gently lent out a hand for her to grab. She did so, and I pulled her up to her feet beside me. "Your room with be by Tobi's," I called to Naruto as we walked down the hallway. "Tobi is one of the few good people I have met at Konoha."

"I can't wait to meet him," Naruto said with a light tone. Of course Naruto wouldn't; he loved meeting people, and loved making friends.

We passed by Sakura's room, and she stopped at her door. "It was good meeting you, Naruto," she said quietly. There was still a sparkle in her eyes as she turned to me. "I'll see you in the morning, Deidara."

I loved the way she said my name; the way it rolled off of her tongue, or the soft way she said it. "Sweet dreams," I called quietly back to Sakura as she closed her door.

"Spill," Naruto said as we passed another room.

"Sakura?" I asked knowingly, only to get a nod in return. "Sakura's very depressed Naruto... her family use to treat her like crap... everyone either treats her like crap or doesn't notice her."

I saw Naruto's eyes drop; he had known her pain. He used to be a lot like her; until I had introduced him to my group of friends.

"Her boyfriend committed suicide a few weeks back," I said quietly as we arrived at Naruto's room. I opened the door for him, and he sulkily walked inside.

"That's horrible," Naruto muttered under his breath. "No one should be treated like that... she must be so lost and lonely."

"I think she'll enjoy being friends with us though," I said with a small smile in response. "How could anyone not like our friends?"

---Sakura's point of view---

I sighed once we stopped at my room. I walked up to my door and gave both Deidara and Naruto a small smile.

"It was good meeting you, Naruto," I said quietly. I couldn't help the sparkle in my eye once I turned to Deidara... him being here in Konoha was changing things, a lot. He'd helped me so much. "I'll see you in the morning, Deidara."

"Sweet dreams," I heard Deidara call over his shoulder. I couldn't help the light flutter of my heart as I closed the door.

"Gaara..." I said quietly. "Is this your doing?"


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter; i hope you all like it. And Yuuki; thanks for the advice, I decided to take it :) Let me know how you like this chapter everyone!! Hopefully I'll be updating more frequently.

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

---Sakura's Point of View---

I watched the clock tick slowly on as the day became later and later. It was five in the morning, and I was sitting in the kitchen. I thought it would be only fair if I cooked the boys breakfast, since they had done so much for me.

Walking to the kitchen cabinet, I noticed some flour; I knew at once I would make pancakes.

I used to make pancakes all the time when I lived at home; since then I haven't really had a chance to make anything.

Taking the other necessary ingredients from the cabinet, I placed them on the table and went to the refrigerator. Grabbing some milk, butter, and eggs I, too, placed them on the counter.

I couldn't help the soft lyrics escaping my lips as I searched the kitchen for a large bowl and frying pan. Finding them, I smiled and started to mix my ingredients together.

---Deidara's Point of View---

I was awoken by an angel's voice hitting my ears; it may not be a real angel, but it was my angel. It was Sakura.

I couldn't help but feel for the girl; feel real, raw emotion for her. Standing up from my bed, I threw on a shirt and some jeans; throwing my long hair up haphazardly in a messy pony tail.

I smiled when a sweet aroma hit my nose; she must have been making breakfast. She was so kind; too kind; no wonder people had taken advantage of her.

I got angry when I thought of Sasori and Sasuke; they thought they would be able to use Sakura in her time of need. Well not when I am here they won't.

My mood only darkened as I walked out of my room. Sakura was supposed to go to Sasori's last night for dinner. I sighed wondering what would happen to her today; at least she would be with me.

I decided I would change my schedule to match Sakura's; it would be easier to protect her, and watch out for her if I did. My smile started returning to my face when I remembered one very important detail; my friends were coming to school today.

I knew my friends would love Sakura; Naruto just confirmed my suspicions. Once everyone got passed the her anti-social exterior, Sakura was actually a lovely person.

I smiled when I reached the kitchen; Sakura must have not realized she was singing. Sakura stood in front of the stove singing a soft lullaby as she flipped the pancakes. I noticed there were already a stack of about ten beside her; she must have been making them for a while.

"Good morning, Sakura," I called as I entered the kitchen. Sakura turned to me, and allowed a small smile to grace her lips; it was definitely a start.

"Good morning, Deidara," Sakura said. She grabbed the stack of ten pancakes and brought them to the kitchen table. "I'm sorry if I woke you… I just wanted to repay you somewhat for what you and Tobi have done for me."

"It's really no problem at all, Sakura," I said with as I sat down. I watched Sakura practically dance back over to the stove; she must have been frying bacon and eggs too. "And you didn't wake me."

"Something smells good," I heard Naruto comment as he entered the kitchen. I glanced over my shoulder to see Naruto smile largely at Sakura. "You cooked this Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura shyly nodded her head, and Naruto engulfed her into a large hug. I saw Sakura flinch for a second, before completely allowing the hug to take over.

"Thank you!"

"No problem," Sakura stated once Naruto had let her down. Naruto's smile widened, if that was even possible, and he walked over to the table to sit next to me.

"Should Tobi be getting up soon?" Naruto asked as he grabbed a few pancakes. "I haven't gotten to meet him yet."

"He'll wake up soon," Sakura commented as she brought the eggs and bacon over to the table, before she too sat down. She sat across from me, and placed a slice of bacon, two pancakes and a scoop full of eggs on her plate.

I watched as Sakura took a small bite of her pancake, and sighed. Was it just me, or was her hair getting lighter? Instead of the vibrant black it appeared to be yesterday, it looked like a toned down burgundy color… I wonder what her natural hair color is.

"Sakura is that really your hair color?" Naruto asked; it appeared I didn't have to voice my opinions or questions at all today.

"Um, actually, no," Sakura said a little frazzled. She let a small smile come to her face, and looked directly in my eyes. "It's actually pink…"

"Good morning family!" Tobi called as he entered the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow as Tobi seemed to not notice Naruto and run to Sakura. "You look beautiful this morning Sakura!"

Sakura blushed as Tobi hugged her tightly, and then sat down. Tobi looked to me, and then to Naruto; he and Naruto sported a matching grin. "Hi! I'm Tobi; who are you?"

"I'm Naruto!" Naruto grinned happily. "It's nice to meet you Tobi!"

"We should finish up breakfast," Sakura stated quietly. She stood to leave; her plate looked like it had been barely touched. I watched her stand, and when she walked by me to throw her food in the trash, I pulled her down onto my lap.

"You really should be eating more, Sakura," I said into her ear. I watched as her cheeks grew hot, and she stood. She walked back over to her seat, sat down, and ate a little more.

I watched both Tobi and Naruto grin happily at my actions. "But we really should be getting to school," I commented while standing; Sakura also stood, her plate was at least half way finished. "Are they going to meet us at school, Naruto?"

"They?" Sakura asked as she threw the rest of her food away. I smiled at her, and placed my plate in the sink.

"Our friends from Mist High," Naruto spoke for me. I frowned when Sakura's face looked concerned; even a tiny bit.

"We should go," Sakura commented quietly from next to the door. "You guys should get your things."

"Come with me," I commented toward Sakura as she leaned against the door. Her eyes clearly showed she was shocked, but she nodded and then followed me to my room.

I felt her as she followed closely behind me; never more than a step away. I was concerned; what was wrong with my little Sakura? Didn't she know I was going to protect her?

---Sakura's Point of View---

I entered Deidara's room a few short seconds after he did. I was worried about meeting his friends…

Being with Deidara… it was different. He wanted to protect me as much as I wanted him to; he reminded me a lot of Gaara.

As I watched Deidara slip into his closet, I sat down quietly on his bed. It was going to be a rough day today; I was afraid his old friends would take him away from me… but I guess if they were anything like Naruto, then I really shouldn't worry.

I watched as Deidara walked out of his closet in nothing but jeans. His long blonde hair was loose around his shoulders, and I had a sudden urge to tug it.

Standing up, I walked up to Deidara while he stared back at me curiously. I reached my hand up to touch his hair, but I stopped myself. What was I even thinking about doing?

Taking a few steps back, Deidara took a few steps forward; his face was a breath away from mine, and I saw a slight smirk on his face.

"What were you doing?" He asked lightly as his hands wrapped around my middle. It was hard to even breath when he touched me.

"Nothing…" I muttered trying to look anywhere but his eyes. Deidara's smirk widened, and soon his face was so close I couldn't see anything else.

As he spoke, I felt his light breath on my cheek. "What's wrong, Sakura?" He asked quietly. "I can tell something is…"

"It's nothing…" I said quietly while I leaned slightly back in his hold.

"Are you afraid my friends wont like you?" Deidara asked; I nodded slightly. How did he know what I was feeling? "You shouldn't worry, Sakura. They'll love you just as much as I do."

My face reddened and I let a small smile fall upon my face; Deidara simply was too nice. "You should get changed Sakura; you're still in your pajamas," Deidara then stated sarcastically.

My face reddened a little more, but I nodded. Taking a few steps back, I walked out of his room, and into my own. Going to my closet I realized someone had grabbed most of my stuff from home; or at least what was home.

I grabbed a deep red shirt with a semi-matching red and black hoodie with black jeans. It was nice to have clothes to wear again.

Changing into them quickly, I thought about what just happened between Deidara and me… Was I starting to feel for someone else? It was a weird concept; loving or even liking someone that wasn't Gaara… I just hoped it would work out.

Walking out of my room, I went to the front of the house. Naruto and Tobi were there waiting, large smirks adorning their faces.

"Thanks for breakfast, Sakura-Chan!" Each male chorused once they saw me. I nodded and smiled lightly; they really did have the same personality.

I heard a slight creek of the floor behind me, and turned to see Deidara. My smile widened a little when I saw him; I couldn't help it.

"I packed you all lunches," Tobi commented while handing out brown sacked bags. "Everyone's name is on the front, and there's a special surprise in each of the bags."

I couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of Tobi; we really were a family now, all of us were.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. I'm trying to study for my exams which are next week : ( but I keep getting distracted and feel a need to write. So here's the next chapter; I hope you enjoy it!

P.S. there is a poll on my profile that I would like you to all participate in : ) please and thank you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Xxx Sakura's Point of View xxX

I walked into school with Deidara closely by my side; he had told me on the way to school he would not be leaving my side at all today. I couldn't help but feel relieved; I did not have to face Sasori alone.

As we continued down the hallway, my eyes glanced to those around me. It appeared the whole student body was surprised at the company I kept today; either that, or they were wondering who the new kids were. I'm sure they didn't recognize me.

Stopping somewhere near my locker, I grabbed my books; Naruto, Deidara and Tobi never left my sides. Maybe today would finally be a good day, I told myself. But as I did I noticed a flash of red racing down the hallway; Sasori must not have been too happy.

"Where the hell were you?" Sasori yelled while reaching for my wrist. His assault was halted however, by Naruto. Naruto quickly pulled me away from the red head before Sasori could even touch me.

"I was… I'm sorry, I was-" I kept stumbling over my words as I looked to the floor. This boy before me scared me… Sasori was nothing like Gaara had been even though they were twins. I couldn't help but cringe at that thought.

"Sakura doesn't need to explain herself to you," Naruto spoke while he glared fiercely at the red head before him. I was shocked to say the least; Naruto was defending me? The boy hardly knew me, but it seemed that didn't matter.

"On the contrary," Sasori said while glaring towards my new blond friend. "Sakura belongs to me; she's my girlfriend. It is my right to know where she is at all times."

"She's not a possession," I heard Deidara say from beside me. Looking over to him, I couldn't help but blush at his words; why was he being so nice to me?

"I don't care who you think you're friends with," Sasori said as he glared darkly toward me. I couldn't help but back away from him at the look he gave me. "Because at the end of the day they'll leave you just like everyone else; just like Gaara did. And then you'll still belong to me."

With that said the red head stomped away, and I couldn't help but feel a sense of ice coldness run through my body.

Of course Sasori was right… that was what always happened. People would be nice to me for a little while, and then while I was attached to them, they would leave me. Taking a step away from the three that surrounded me, I ignored them as they tried to talk to me. I needed a little space because I was afraid it would happen all over again.

Instead of walking away slowly, I ran, because I didn't want to hear anything they were going to say. They were going to lie to me, weren't they? Deidara couldn't be this nice to me all the time, right? He was just being nice because he was new; once he met up with his friends then he would not even look my way.

Wait… Did he think I was just a charity case? Was he trying to make me better, and then was he just going to leave afterward?

Finding the bathroom, I hurried into a stall and tried to remember to breath. God, why did my chest hurt? Closing my eyes, I grabbed my ipod from my pocket and stuck the ear buds into my ears. Ignoring everything that was around me, I started the music and was lost in the endless sound of music.

Xxx Deidara's Point of View xxX

Sakura had just ran away, and I didn't understand why. Everything was going totally fine until Sasori had come up to us…

And he had said something about us leaving Sakura; I would never do that to her. Sakura needed my help, and I was not going to leave a friend in need.

Sighing to myself lightly, I looked off in the direction she had run, and found that I really had no idea where she would go in this situation. I know she liked to go to the roof, but if memory served me correct, the roof was in the opposite direction.

"What happened?" I asked Tobi while turning my head back towards the group. I really didn't understand why she would leave; wasn't she having a good time this morning?

"I don't completely know," Tobi said with a frown as he too looked in the direction of where Sakura had dashed off to. "Maybe she just needs some space?"

Nodding, I could only agree with Tobi. Maybe things were going too fast for Sakura; I mean I had only met her yesterday. I knew Sakura wasn't used to people being around her; maybe she just need some time alone.

I sighed before walking to the office. Sakura still needed me today, and I would be there for her; I would change my schedule to match her own. A part of me already knew that Naruto would do the same.

I knew the rest of my friends would like Sakura; I couldn't wait for them to come, especially the girls. Sakura seemed like she needed some girl friends; I would be more than happy to oblige her with some.

Finishing my walk to the office, I noticed that both Tobi and Naruto had followed me. That didn't surprise me because Naruto still needed to get his schedule, and Tobi probably didn't want to be alone at this point.

Talking to the secretary, I explained what was going to her. "Hello, my name is Deidara, and I am a new student here," I told her with a small smile on my face. "I would like to change my schedule to match my new friend Sakura Haruno's."

"Oh, you are Sakura's friend?" the secretary said with a small frown. "Then I would love to change your schedule; the poor girl has been lonely the last month."

"Um, hello!" Naruto grinned as he looked to the secretary too. "I would like to have my schedule be changed to match Sakura's and Dediara's! I am also a new student and would like to stay with my friends."

Nodding, the secretary started typing on the computer. "That doesn't seem to be a problem at all; I'll hurry up and change these."

"Thank you," I nodded and looked to Naruto and Tobi. Was it just me, or did they looked worried too?

Xxx Sakura's Point of View xxX

My eyes opened as I heard a few people walk into the bathroom; how long had I been in here? Looking to my ipod, I noticed idly that I had been hiding out for a little over ten minutes.

Standing up from my seat on the toilet, I decided that I needed to get ready for class. I still hadn't finished thinking about Deidara and what I meant to him; it really shouldn't have mattered to me as much as it did. I had only met Deidara yesterday, that wasn't enough time to get attached to someone as much as I was to Deidara.

Sighing, I flushed the toilet and walked out of my stall. Seeing a group of girls standing before the counter I almost cringed at all the makeup they were wearing on their faces; how could anyone think that was beautiful?

I stood behind the group and waited for them to finish; I needed to wash my hands, but I knew better than to interrupt the group while they were putting on their makeup.

It seemed like the girls noticed me half way through their makeup session and began to smirk. "What the hell do you want Haruno?" One of them asked; she had blue hair. Wait, I had sat with her yesterday; her name was Konan? Yeah I believe it was. She was Sasori's friend; the one that called me weird.

"I need to wash my hands," I said quietly. Looking to the girls in front of me, I fought the running sensation I felt whenever I was met with a large group of people; there were only five girls in front of me, but that didn't matter. I didn't like confrontation, I never did.

"Well then you're going to have to wait," Konan said with a sneer as she turned around to look in the mirror again. "You wouldn't understand how long it takes for girls to get beautiful every morning."

"Why don't you bitches just move out of the way so my friend can wash her hands," I heard a voice speak from behind me; when had more people entered the bathroom?

Turning, I was met with the sight of three girls. The first, the one who I assumed spoke, was wearing her brown hair in matching buns; she was wearing a cool Asian inspired top and some black skinny jeans. The girl next to her had long dark blue hair and wore a dark blue sweat shirt with some blue skinny jeans. The only girl left, was behind the front two; she was a red head with glasses. This girl had her nose pierced and wore a band t-shirt and a short skirt.

All in all, when I looked at their appearance, I would almost say the girls before me could have been a group of my friends, if I had any.

Sighing, I turned my gaze back to Konan to see her eyes blazing in anger. "Who asked you, Panda-bitch?" Konan asked with a sneer as she looked to the brunette. Watching the brunette for a reaction, she gave one.

The brown haired girl launched a fist at Konan; her fist connected with Konan's face in a few seconds, and Konan let out a strangled scream. Watching the other two girls, they quickly followed their friend to help with back up.

What was going on? Had these three girls really just stood up for me just so I could wash my hands? The idea seemed a little strange; the only other people to do that for her were Tobi, Deidara, and Naruto.

After a few minutes, Konan and the rest of her friends ran out of the bathroom. The three new girls stood in victory, before the brunette turned to me.

"Haha, sorry about that," the girl said with a sheepish smile. "It was just stupid that they wouldn't let you wash your hands. The names Tenten by the way."

I looked to Tenten and I couldn't help but to let a small smile on my face. "Sakura," I said quietly as I muted and turned off my ipod. "Thank you."

After saying that I walked to the sink and started to wash my hands. The three girls were still behind me; they seemed to be interested in me for some reason. After drying my hands, I turned around to look at them.

"Hi!" The red head said with a happy chirp. "My names Karin, and this is Hinata. We just moved here from Mist, and were wondering if you wanted to hang out before classes started?"

I raised my eyebrow at the girls before me; were all Mist people so friendly? Looking to the three I just nodded my head and followed them out of the bathroom; maybe it would be good if I had some girl friends to talk to.

Xxx Deidara's Point of View xxX

As I was walking to my first class I couldn't help the grin that came to my face. Kiba and Neji were standing outside of my first class door; the two of them were a sight for sore eyes.

"Neji!" I called as I walked a little faster to the two. "Kiba! Man, it feels like forever since I saw you two last."

"Deidara," Kiba said with a grin. He quickly walked up to me and hugged me tightly before letting go. "Mist seriously wasn't the same without you, dude."

"Haha, thanks I guess," I said as I greeted Neji with a friendly hug. "Where are the girls?"

"They went to the bathroom earlier," Neji said with a slight sigh. "But that was a good twenty minutes ago. I'm afraid they're causing trouble already."

"Knowing the girls," Naruto said with a large grin, "that would be the case."

Looking to Tobi beside me, I introduced him to both Neji and Kiba; it was good to see my friends again. I really couldn't wait to introduce Sakura to the girls.

Hearing a familiar group of laughter, I turned my head to find my group of girl friends, but was slightly surprised when I saw Sakura smiling while walking with them.

At seeing her happy face, I couldn't help but smile wider; I knew those girls would be good for her.


End file.
